


BTV's Battle of the Protagonists Creations

by Vulpeculara



Series: Dragon Age Prompt Responses [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-23 10:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30054390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulpeculara/pseuds/Vulpeculara
Summary: These are mini prompt responses to the Beyond The Veil's Battle of the Protagonists Challenge that took place in March 2021. BTV is a Discord server. Tags are subject to change. :) Will include tags at the top of each prompt if they require warnings.
Relationships: Dalish (Dragon Age: Inquisition)/Solas, Female Inquisitor/Solas (Dragon Age), Lavellan/Solas (Dragon Age)
Series: Dragon Age Prompt Responses [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923964
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Hello!

During the week of March 15th, 2021, Beyond the Veil's Discord server is hosting a Battle of the Protagonists event, where people will "battle" by creating specific content. 

If I write any responses for the week (as I plan to do!), I will post them here. :)


	2. Day 1 Submission 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Submission for day 1 based on my Inquisitor! :)

A warm breeze lazily drifted through the trees of The Emerald Graves as the sun began to set.

It was the golden hour. Soft splatters of orange light crept through the canopy and danced on the flower beds below.

Lora Lavellan had carefully sat in the grass; her bent legs tucked just to her right, and the blades of greenery tickled her toes.

She took in a deep breath through her nose, inhaling the light smells of the dainty white flower in her hand. It was a pretty little daisy whose petals almost appeared orange in the lights of the lowering sun.

In her lap laid a pile of freshly picked daisies. Somewhere along the way, the flowers had ended up all over her. There were several in her hair and one or two peeking out from her ear.

Beside her, Solas was fashioning a whole crown of them. 

She reached out her hand and placed her free daisy on top of his head with a giggle.

He smiled in turn, leaving it there. "A crown of one is bold."

This caused her to laugh more. "It is quite the statement, isn't it? A lot less work."

He looked up from his nearly finished crown with a smirk and picked another daisy from her lap. 

He quietly completed his crown, and he delicately draped it on her head with a satisfied sigh. 

She shyly looked down. "Well? Do I look like Queen of the Daisies yet?"

She looked back up at him, and his eyes met hers, causing his to widen. "Lora, stop. Don't move."

She froze, only allowing her eyes to warily look left to right. "... What is it? Is there something on me? A bug?"

He smiled. "No. I am noting all the details I want to paint later."

She exhaled a sigh of relief, allowing her shoulders to relax, though she still retained her pose.

" _Solas_! You scared me!" She said, a large grin growing on her face.

"And that smile was the last of all that I needed. You are too beautiful not to paint."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little side Lora and Solas sweet scene!


	3. Day 2 Submission 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Lora & Solas stuff! Drabble (100 words) challenge!

She hurt.   
She hurt, and he could see it.  
Glaringly. All the time. Every single moment he saw her.  
She tried her best to hide it; she always did. She wanted to be strong for her people.  
And many were fooled by her guise.  
But not him.  
He noticed when she would press her thumb into the crease of her left hand.   
He noticed when her eyebrows would barely furrow.  
He noticed when she would stop and shake her left arm out, claiming it was stiff from a bow.  
How could he not?  
 _Ir abelas, Vhenan._  
 _I am so sorry._


	4. Day 5 Sub 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Free-form poetry, Solas regret style!

_They aren’t real._  
This is a bad dream.   
They’re tranquil.  
Fake faces. That’s all they are.  
Masks. Pictures. 

_They aren’t real._  
So they smile. They cry. They sing.  
Voices louder than the Fade.  
They watch for the dawn.  
They feel, just as I feel. They can’t.

_They aren’t real._  
Now they hope. They hope for her. They hope for a new day.  
They believe the world will be saved by her.  
The world they cherish. The world they hold so dear.   
Just as I hold my own. They can’t. 

_They aren’t real._  
Are they tranquil?  
Friendships. Love. Greed. Pain.  
They face it all, just as I did.   
Just as they did. They can't.

_She could be real._  
She is not tranquil. I know she isn’t. I thought she was.   
She loves. She kisses. She takes the pain away with each caress.  
She carries the world on her shoulders.  
She carries her world as I carry mine.

_Everyone else could be real._  
I was wrong.  
I can’t be.  
The weight.  
It’s too much. They can't. They can't. They _can't_.

_They can’t._  
They _are_ people.

_They can’t._  
There won’t be a dawn.

_They can’t._  
Their hope is for naught.

_They can’t._  
They will lose as I have lost.

_They can’t be._  
They will hurt.  
Their world will end.   
Her world will end.  
All for mine.

_None of them can._


End file.
